madagascarfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper
Sysionis Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper is the first Christmas special in the Madagascar film francshine.It's centered on the penguins.It's about Private feeling sorry for a fellow zoo animal,and accidently putting himself in life-threatening danger while getting a present for him. Private's Sercet Santa Mission The special begins with Private looking out at the other zoo animals from the penguins' headquaters.But he notices that one zoo animal,Ted the Polar Bear is upset because he's lonely.Meanwhile,Skipper is telling Kowaski,and Rico what to for Christmas.When Private asks Skipper if they can bring Ted a gift because he's lonely,Skipper asks Kowaski if there's enough,but Kowaski says no,causing Private to ask if they can go get Ted a present,but Skipper says no.Private tries to convince Skipper to change his mind by saying saying that nobody should sad on Christmas,Skipper orders him ironge Ted's sadness,and join in the penguins' Christmas fun.But Private is unable to,and decdies to sneak out,and buy a gift for Ted himself. Private's Gone Missing! Two hours pass since Private goes to get a gift,and now it's dinner time,but Skipper notices that somethings missing.But Kowaski tells him that everything's on the table,but when Skipper relizes that Private's missing,Kowaski tells he seems to be missing,but Skipper notices that Private's bed is lumpy,and thinks he's gone to bed.But when Skipper notices it's not Private but a bowling pin with a smiley face drawn on it,he assuces of kidnapping Private until Kowaski points towards a open door leading outside of the zoo.The penguins go to save Private because of the penguin motto of "nevering swimming alone" Private's been kidnapped! Meanwhile Private is looking for a gift for Ted,and spots a gift cart,and spots what he believes is a prefect gift for Ted,but at that time Nana arrives to gets a present for her dog,Mr.Chew.When she spots Private she believes him to a worthy toy for Mr.Chew,and buys,not relizing that the other penguins are watching from a distance,and see this a kidnapping,and decide to follow Nana to her apartment. Saving Private Thanks to Nana shutting the door before they could get inside,the other penguins have to find another way inside Nana's apartment.Inside,Nana is putting ribbon,and a bow on Private,all the while complaining about Christmas.Afterwards,she puts him in Mr.Chew's stocking,telling Mr.Chew that he'll have until moring for his "present".But it seems that Mr.Chew can't wait until moring as he tries to get to Private as soon as Nana is out sight,thankfully at that point,the other penguins arrive though the window.At that time Mr.Chew accendently tosses Private from the stocking to the top of the tree,casing Skipper to use Rico as a machine gun with peppermint bullets to scare off Mr.Chew while Kowaski goes get Private.But when Rico runs out peppermints,and Skipper,and Rico are forced up the tree.Mr.Chew is still determitened to get to Private,but Private ends up being tossed into the kitchen,into a turkey,which Mr.Chew make chase him.Skipper asks Kowaski for a solution to the problem,which he does,Opertion:Stocking Stuffer,which works. Back At The Zoo The penguins are walking back to the zoo,and Private is thanking Skipper for saving his life,and Skipper tells him not to metion it because of the penguin motto"to never swim alone".Private tells Skipper that Ted has no one to "swim with",and looks at sadly.Skipper suddenly decides to do something about Ted the Polar Bear,which is invite him over for,which makes him happy.But what the penguins don't know is that he's invited the rest of the zoo over. Triva This is the first Madagascar Christmas special,the second one is Merry Madagascar. This Christmas special took place before the first Madagascar movie. This is the only time the main characters have cameos. Two recurring jokes are that Rico suggests dymite to a problem,and whenever Skipper the penguin motto somebody says"never bath in hot oil,and Bisquik",which isn't the motto he was talking about. Rico does'nt look the he way does in the Madagascar films,and Merry Madagascar. The bowling pin that Skipper believed kidnapped Private is the first thing that Skipper is seen believing to be real,Lola is the second thing. Military time is seen in the special.In the beginning it says 1800,which is 6:00p.m.,and later Skipper says "it's 21,and10 hours",this is 9:10p.m. Goofs The penguins use money in the special,but in the second movie they were seen stealing things. When Private leaves it's 6:00,and when the other penguins notice he's gone, it's 9:10.This is impossible,since when Kowaski told Skipper that Private's footsteps "were fresh". When Skipper,Kowaski,and Rico enter the the streets of New York City,they'r coming from a sewer.But in the first movie Kowaski tells Skipper that "they'r a hundend feet from the main sewer pipe,making it impossible for them to come from the sewer. When Skipper sees a bugle under Private blanket,he believes it to be Private,but it's the bowling pin that he thought kidnapped Private.But Private was never seen putting it there. When the zoo animals are singing "Jingle Bells",three chimps are seen,but there only two,Mason,and Phil. When the penguins return to the zoo,they'r entering though the main enterance,but none of them were seen leaving the zoo by the main enterance.Private left by a serect passage in the penguins' headquaters,and the others left by the sewer. The vacuum that Skipper,Kowaski,and Rico use to get to Nana's floor has no on switch.Only a off,and resvere. Category:Specials Category:Penguins